


something beautiful

by planetundersiege



Series: The Twisted Past Of The Radio Demon [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Blood and Torture, Broken Bones, Cannibalism, Character Study, Gen, Hazbin Hotel - Freeform, He is a serial killer, Hunting, I'm Sorry, Murder, Oneshot, Psychological Torture, Wordcount: Over 1.000, barely, pre death, this is fucked up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 03:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18086495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Alastor had chosen his next victim. He tries a new way to torture.





	something beautiful

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [He’s done this before.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18030773) by [Luna_sharp618](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_sharp618/pseuds/Luna_sharp618). 



> This is fucked up I know.  
> It's also based off the stream were he said "I don't play basketball, but I can kill a man with a toothpick."  
> This is also inspired by "He's done this before."

She ran through the forest, the sound of her bare feet hitting the ground and mixing up the drying leaves. He heard her exhausted breath, along with the muffled tears as she tried to be silent, but to no avail. For a trained hunter like Alastor, he could hear her from miles away, so he calmly followed the sounds of the terrified woman, while smiling the entire time.

 

She was way feistier than he had anticipated, but that was better, he liked these kinds of games, giving the prey a fall sense of hope, carefully giving them a false sense of security before finally making the kill.

 

Before this day, he had stalked the young woman for a week, she lived in a cabin at the outskirts of a village. He had broken in and stood in front of her bed for hours, always smiling, completely still. Then she had woken up, and seen his knife, and then quickly jumped out of the window, breaking it. He could imagine the broken glass buried into the underside of her delicate feet, the blood flowing out, and her limping, trying to keep quite as she moved forward, desperate to keep her life.

 

As a master of the hunt, he had given her three minutes, and like a fool, she had run into the forest instead of the safety of the town. Yes, dumb like prey, believing that she could hide from him. What a naive little maiden she was.

 

Once Alastor chose his prey, they never got away alive. He could already smell the delicious scent her flesh in the frying pan, and the juicy taste as he sunk his teeth into her. He would eat like a lord tonight, the meat was the best part of hunting after all, after scarring and killing the prey of course.

 

Death was beautiful.

 

He kept walking forward, smiling. Smiling showed power, he would never stop.

 

He heard her whimpering, along with the crushing of more autumn leaves, but that was not the only giveaway, the trail of blood was. The scarlet red blood the lit up as the moon’s pearly light met the ground.

 

He could practically hear her heart beat faster, the adrenaline had a certain scent to it. Fear.

 

Fear always made the meat taste so heavenly.

 

He saw a large boulder, and by just looking at it, he knew what was hiding on the other side.

 

So, he laughed.

 

“Well, it’s quite a pleasure, isn’t it? I must thank you for the entertaining hunt you provided, it’s way more fun than what I usually got when I choose a kill.”

 

He heard her whimper once more, and he turned, seeing the last. She was utterly terrified, shaking as she saw him, and his wide smile, almost like a demons.

 

He pressed a finger against her cheek.

 

“There’s no need to be scared my dear, once it’s over, you won’t ever remember the pain. Oh, I can’t wait until I can see the color disappear from your cute, rosy cheeks. Do you know how quickly a human turns cold after they’ve taken their last breath? It’s a beautiful process of art, you’re going to be my muse.”

 

The woman kept on whimpering, salty tears streaming down her cheeks, she could barely breathe, and didn’t dare to look away from Alastor and his smile. Her hope of escaping finally dimmed, and instead she was filled with hopelessness.

 

Alastor held the hunting knife high, letting the moon reflect onto the blade, and the woman whimpered.

 

“Please… don’t.”

 

He laughed again.

 

“Oh sweet dear, you don’t actually think I’m going to  _ kill _ you with the knife? No no, this is just to prevent you from escaping, I’m not a brute. My prey needs to go in unique ways, or else I won’t be remembered, won’t I?”

 

Without even a second of doubt, he stabbed the woman’s left leg, before moving onto the right. Her scream echoed through the name, as all her basic instincts took over, and she tried to get away.

 

Alastor was prepared, and slashed her arms. The way the blood delicately flew out like a stream, filling the air with the familiar metallic scent, it was so beautiful, a true form of art.

 

He then took her arm, never breaking eye contact, and twisted.

 

A piercing scream filled the air as he broke her arm, rendering it useless. He saw how it was pulsing, and then repeated it on the other. His hands were smeared with blood, so he placed his hand in front of his lips, and licked it off. The taste was as flavorful as always, and sent thrills through his body.

 

The woman kept on crying, but not she wouldn’t be able to get away. The fun had just begun, and he put the knife to the side, before taking something from his pocket.

 

The woman stared in horror.

 

It was a toothpick.

 

“Well dear, I’ve always been curious about how much damage one would be able to do with one of these. As you see, it’s not a typical murder weapon, and you’ll be my little guinea pig, isn’t that an honor?”

 

His grin grew wide, and he leaned forward, forcing her eyelids open, and then quickly stabbed her sensitive eye with the toothpick, blinding her.

 

The woman screamed in pain, before accidentally biting her tongue, making her almost choke on her own blood.

 

But the worst part was when he removed it, the bloody toothpick that had already caused her so much damage. But it was over.

 

She had two eyes.

 

And who knew what else he would use that toothpick for afterward?

 

All she could do way cry, finally, she realized that all hope was lost, and that it wouldn’t be a quick death.

 

She dared not to think about when her other eye was blinded, because then she would not be able to see him anymore, and that smiling murderer could do whatever he wanted to her.

 

“There’s no reason to cry dear, your fate is already sealed. And I promise that I’ll take care of your delicious meat for you. Now, let’s play.”


End file.
